


The Best Surprise

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Husbands, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Steve and Tone are husbands". Steve and Tony's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Surprise

Steve was clearly not at ease in the restaraunt. Maybe it was because of the suit he was wearing, though Tony doubted that was the case. More likely, it was the fact Tony had gotten them a small booth, and had started out the night by kissing him in front of the waiter.

“Relax, Steve. It’s our anniversary. You’re supposed to enjoy yourself.”

Steve shrugged, giving a tight lipped smile. “I know, Tony, it’s just that… There’s so many people. I’d rather it were just you and I. But I know you like this, so I’ll try.” his eyes were soft, and Tony felt the urge to kiss him again, but he resisted, just giving his hand a squeeze instead.

“I really don’t deserve you.” he said, answered by a chuckle from Steve.

“That’s a blatant lie. You’re Tony Stark, and as your husband I say you deserve everything you want.”

“Including a kiss in a crowded restaraunt?”

“Including that.” Steve said with a flush before leaning in to press his lips against his dark haired husband’s.

\- - -

Tony was surprised when the first thing Steve did when they arrived home was blindfold him. Almost as surprised as he was to feel Steve lift him up in his arms. “Steve?” he asked with trepidation, “What are you doing?”

He was answered with a soft laugh, and lips pressing against his stubbled cheek. “Giving you your aniversary surprise, of course.”

Tony grinned, lips searching out smooth skin to press with kisses, to nibble and lick. “You got me a surprise?”

“Well… I prepared something for you. Something I hope you enjoy as much as I will.”

He shivered in anticipation, his light nip turning into a harsher bite, bringing a moan from steve’s lips. “I have a feeling I will. Very much.” his voice was husky with arousal, his arms trying to reach more than just Steve’s chest and back. But the hold on him was steady, and his hands successfully kept from the desired prizes.

“Careful, Tony. I don’t want to drop you when you have no suit to protect you.”

Tony chuckled, but let his groping hands stop their journey. “Just so long as we get their soon. You know how I am with presents.”

Steve smiled against his neck, and Tony could almost swear he could feel the blush in his lover’s cheek. “Of course, not too much longer.”

no sooner had the words been spoken then tony smelled the most deliscious sent of vanilla, and felt the heat in the air change around them with steve’s steps. “Candles?” he asked, fingers itching to take off the silk blindfold and look at the -he would have to guess bedroom- that his husband had prepared without his knowledge.

“And a few extras.” steve’s strong hands began to undress him, soon leaving Tony naked accept for the blindfold. Once undressed, he was pushed back onto the bed, and steve’s lips were on his, kissing him senseless, distracting him from what those dextrious hands were doing, until the hot mouth began to work down his skin and he found his hands unable to move, as they were cuffed to the headboard. Just as he realized the fact, he felt warm hands carressing his ankles, and soft leather incase them as well. He let out a breathy moan, turning into a loud gasp when Steve took his hardening cock into his mouth.

It was heavenly, the heat, the wetness, the tongue. He arched his hips to get deeper, and felt Steve deepthroat him in response. He could feel him swallowing around him, could feel the lips brushing against his shaved skin. “Oh dear god. I didn’t know you could do that, Steve.”

The comment brought a laugh to his lover’s throat, which felt wonderful on his throbbing member. And then the mouth was gone, replaced by a slick hand stroking him. “you’re so beautiful like this, so hard, so ready for me. But you can’t control it at all. It’s all up to me, what happens next.”

Tony moaned, words lost between his mind and his tongue as he tried to convey his want. It must have been sucessful, for soon Steve wasn’t touching him anymore and he could hear the rustle of fabric nearby. Then the bed shifted, and he felt Steve position himself straddling his hips, slowly impailing himself on Tony’s eager cock. “God steve. You feel so good around me. I’m so close, how did you do that? I’ve never wanted to cum so soon before.”

Steve began to move, rocking his hips to fuck himself, before answering. “sensory deprivation. And erotic scents. Not to mention your choice of dinner food, and a good ammount of foreplay in the car.” his breathing was harsh in tony’s ears, and the dark haired man could feel in the way that Steve was riding him that the other man was close, too. “God, I’ve wanted to do this for ages, Tony. Ride you until you came, until you made me cum with nothing but your cock anywhere on my body.”

Tony tried to thrust up into the tight heat, only now realizing that with how slick and open it was, Steve had to have done early preparation without his knowing. The image of Steve sitting at dinner with a plug in his ass came to mind, followed by a breathless groan as the image brought him that much closer to completion. “God, Steve, I love you. That you would do this for me is- I don’t have words, but thank you.”

“Loveyoutoo” came a slurred reply as hips moved faster over him, as the ass clenched around him, coaxing his orgasm out at almost the exact same time he felt hot seed being shot across his stomach. “Perfection.” Steve’s voice murmured as the man leaned down to kiss him. “Good surprise?”

“The best surprise.”


End file.
